Dave's Night Out
by FancyPirateLovesYogiBear
Summary: Dave goes out to Scandals wanting to be more adventurous after having a bad week at home. Kurtofsky smut.


**So this is my first attempt at smut, so please be kind. lol also any mistakes are mine since I don'y have a beta. I don't own any of the characters. Enjoy! :3 ~Fancy-Pirate**

Dave had been having a really rough week, so he decided to go to Scandals on Friday night to drown his frustrations in alcohol, music, and handsome strangers. This is what he usually did with his weekends and he enjoyed it. He would sit around the bar and just look at all the people dancing. He never quite worked up the courage to go up to someone and dance with them. The dances usually got really sexual after a while, and he was definitely not ready to do anything of that nature yet, he doesn't want to embarrass himself. Sometimes men would ask him to dance with them and he always declined, the bar is his place and nothing can move him from there. Today though is different Dave felt like he wanted to be adventurous, he is determined to do something wild and different because he is tired of having to deal with his home life and he really needs release. He dresses in a tight pink button up shirt and tight skinny jeans that he bought the day he went to the mall and was wondering if he could pull them of or not. He definitely can he just chooses not to wear them, especially not with his mom thinking that he's some sort of gay whore now. He honestly doesn't care what his mom thinks anymore, today is Dave's day and he is going to go all out. He unbuttons the first 2 buttons on his shirt, messes his hair up with pomade, and puts on his shoes. He looks at himself in the mirror for the fourth time and decides that this is the best he will look. He grabs his wallet, keys and cellphone, and walks over to his window. He opens the window slowly looking back at his room trying to decide if this was a bad idea or not. He makes up his mind once again and climbs out of the window and onto a nearby tree branch. He jumps off of the branch and runs to his car. He gets in and turns the radio on, he hears the familiar tune of a Beyonce song. "This is definitely my night" Dave says, smiling to himself while driving away to Scandals.

* * *

><p>He walks up to the entrance and hands the bouncer his fake I.D. He can feel the bouncer's eyes staring up and down his body, sizing him up.<p>

"Lookin' Good David, I might have to take you away for myself."

Dave is flabbergasted by the come-on he's speechless as he walks in to the club. He walks over to his usual spot at the bar. He can't work up the courage to dance while sober. He orders a beer and watches the crowd like he normally does, but now there are more people looking at him than usual. He feels flattered, he'd have many dance partners tonight.

"Uh, one apple martini please."

Dave hears the familiar voice coming from his left side, he turns around to see if his suspicions are true. Of course, it's Kurt, the man of his dreams. He and Kurt have been working on their friendship for quite sometime now, but the pesky butterflies he always felt when he is near the boy never went away. Kurt notices Dave staring at him and turns around.

"Dave…" He pauses shocked by what he sees, he's never seen Dave wear clothes like these before. Clothes that flattered his body. And boy did the outfit he had on flatter him. The pink shirt clung nicely to his muscular frame, showing off his broad shoulders and toned arms. The two loose buttons showing part of his toned hairy chest, teasing him on. The _jeans_, they're so tight on his legs, showing off every bulge nicely. Kurt's mind started going places that weren't of a friendly nature.

Dave noticed Kurt's shock and decided to fill in the silence, maybe this was a bad idea.

"So Kurt, didn't know you'd be here tonight."

Kurt shook his head and snapped out of his reverie. "Um yea, I-I needed a drink and this is the only place where a girl can get a good martini," He smiles at Dave.

Dave chuckles, "Yea, I don't think straight men would be very good at making apple martinis."

"Exactly, and I get to look at fabulous drag queens." he points to a tall, dark man dressed as Mel B. from the Spice Girls.

"We have our own celebrity guests here."

They look at each other and laugh. Dave loves how Kurt's face lights up when he laughs. He feels even better knowing that he was the cause of that. He feels his stomach flutter and he looks away.

"This is so good oh my god," Kurt says around his straw. He sucks on the tip of the straw and makes a slurping noise. The noise goes straight to Dave's groin. He looks at Kurt's lips, imagining them wrapped around something other than a straw. He blushes and looks away.

"So there are plenty of people here tonight," Dave needs something to distract him from Kurt's full red lips.

"Yea, I guess."

There's an awkward silence as they sit there trying to think of what to say next. It's odd for Kurt to be at a loss of words, he's usually very sharp and quick witted. Dave in his new found attire has stirred up his brain entirely.

"Do you wanna dance," Kurt hesitates for a second before finishing his sentence "with me?"

Dave can't believe what he hears. He looks at Kurt fondly trying to figure out if he's joking or not. Kurt looks fairly serious but he can never be sure. Kurt notices Dave's hesitation to answer and can't help feeling sad.

"I mean it's okay if you don't-"

"No!" Dave interrupts Kurt. "I-I do want to."

They look in to each other's eyes willing the other to get up and move. Dave stands up and walks over to Kurt, and takes his hand lifting him off the stool. They walk over to the dance floor and join the mass of swaying bodies. Kurt faces Dave and puts his hands on Dave's shoulders, he's had the urge to feel them, they feel nice and strong under his fingers. Nothing turns him on more than a nice pair of shoulders. He always wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and felt really disappointed, they were okay but they weren't broad and strong. Kurt likes to feel safe and wrapped up in a man's strong hold. Dave can definitely give him that by the looks of it. Dave wraps his arms around Kurt's waist and they sway to the music.

* * *

><p><em>Rude Boy <em>starts playing and Kurt feels excitement rush through his body as he turns around and places Dave's hands lower on his waist. He backs up so that his back side is flush against Dave's body. Dave stifles a groan, he can't let Kurt know how much this is affecting him, and he doesn't want him to stop. They start grinding in time with the beat. Dave has never felt this before, he feels alive. Dave can't help but be aroused by Kurt moving his ass on his crotch. He tries to think of other things so that he doesn't get hard. Kurt interrupts his thoughts when he reaches back and wraps his arms around Dave's neck bringing his face down. Dave breathes in Kurt's scent, he smells like cologne. The scent just turns him on even further. Without thinking Dave starts to kiss Kurt's neck. He lightly teases it with his tongue, making Kurt moan. He starts to suck on the smooth, porcelain-like skin leaving a red mark. He bites the place that he left his mark. Kurt throws his head back on Dave's shoulder, eyes closed. Dave relishes in the moment, loving how much he is affecting Kurt. The song ends, and the beat of _Ring The Alarm_ starts playing. Dave loves Beyonce's songs and he's always wanted o dance with another guy while playing them in the back round. Dave turns Kurt around so that he's facing him, and leans down until their lips meet eliciting a soft gasp from Kurt. Kurt returns the kiss and melts in to Dave's body. Dave runs his hands down Kurt's back and bites at Kurt's lower lip. Kurt lets out a groan and Dave turns around and places Kurt's hands on his hips. Dave starts to grind against Kurt to the beat of the music. He has always been really good at shaking his ass, but he never had the courage to show anyone, but Kurt made him lose all his inhibitions. Kurt lays his head on Dave's back and grabs tightly at Dave, bringing him closer to his body, loving the wonderful friction Dave is providing to his erection. Dave moans when he feels Kurt's cock through their pants.

"Dave, bathroom, need you now," is all Kurt manages to say in Dave's ear, he's on the verge of coming in his pants.

Dave tenses up, he's never done anything with a guy before, he doesn't know if he wants his first time to be in a bathroom stall in Scandals. But his cock is painfully hard and Kurt is propositioning him, how can he resist? Dave nods and leads them to the bathroom quickly. Once they get into a stall they lock the door, and start kissing passionately. Kurt teases at Dave's lips asking for permission to enter. Dave leans down further into the kiss and opens his mouth to let Kurt's tongue in. Kurt explores Dave's mouth not hesitating at all to just get to the point, he reaches down and starts palming Dave through his jeans, Dave lets out a long moan. Dave hesitantly removes Kurt's hand and breaks away from the kiss. Kurt let's out a whimper at the loss of Dave's closeness. He starts to think that maybe Dave isn't ready.

"I-I can't Kurt, you're gonna make me come too fast and I really want to-to enjoy what's happening," he looks down at the floor too embarrassed to look Kurt in the eyes. Kurt doesn't say anything and just walks over to Dave and wraps his arms around his shoulders and kisses him softly. Dave smiles through the kiss. Dave nibbles on Kurt's bottom lip and licks it lightly, asking Kurt to let him in again. Kurt complies and parts his lips giving in to Dave's ministrations. Dave takes his time to explore Kurt's mouth thoroughly, trying to figure out what makes Kurt crazy. He runs his hands down Kurt's back and cups his ass. Kurt moans and throws his head back. Dave plants small kisses along Kurt's jaw line and starts walking toward the wall of the small space. He pushes Kurt up and wraps Kurt's legs around his waist to keep him in place. Kurt tightens his hold around Dave bringing him closer. Kurt feels Dave's cock against his own and lets out a loud moan.

"Oh god Dave, fuck," he throws his head back against the wall and Dave starts to kiss his neck right on his pulse point. This makes Kurt' heart skip a beat and he let's out a gasp. He is in desperate need of friction so he starts to thrust upward. Dave groans and meets Kurt's thrusts. Dave pulls back from his neck and starts thrusting harder, loving the feeling of their cock's brushing against each other through the fabric of their pants. He let's out a low grunt.

"Jesus Kurt," his voice comes out a register lower than usual and it drives Kurt mad. He brings Dave's lips back to his and this time the kiss is sloppy just like their thrusts. Kurt desperately needs more so he breaks the kiss and starts to unbutton Dave's shirt further until it is hanging off his shoulders, it is one of the most erotic sights he has ever seen, Dave is red and sweaty with his chest and stomach exposed, shirt hanging off of his broad shoulders while thrusting into Kurt's crotch. He could come just from watching him. Kurt runs a hand down Dave's torso feeling the firm muscle and his furry chest. Dave groans when Kurt lightly teases a nipple. Kurt pinches the nipple harder and Dave cries out. Dave never thought that his nipples could cause him so much pleasure. He leans down to leave a wet sloppy kiss on Kurt's lips. His pupils are dilated with arousal when he looks at Kurt in the eyes, panting. Kurt pushes the shirt completely off of Dave and runs his hands down his arms feeling them, nice and firm. Dave doesn't want to be the only one half naked so he also starts to unbutton Kurt's shirt running his hands down the exposed smooth, pale skin. Kurt breathes deeply, eyes rolled back. Kurt throws his shirt on the ground, lost in his arousal, he knew that he'd regret throwing his shirt later, but right now he didn't care. Dave was thrusting even faster and had his hands on his chest, teasing his nipples. Dave leaned down and licked his left nipple and proceeded to bite it. Kurt screamed.

"DAVE!" Kurt came, his whole body tensing and releasing at once. He was lost in euphoria. Dave lost it when he saw Kurt's face contort in pleasure, and he started thrusting harder trying to find his own release. Kurt stopped him, putting a hand on his chest.

"I-I want to do something for you," he untangles himself from Dave and drops to his knees not caring about his designer pants, all he wants is Dave's cock in his mouth. He starts to unbutton Dave's pants, and pulls down the zipper. Dave pulls down his pants in a hurry excited about what is about to happen, his cock bounces free covered by his briefs. Kurt licks Dave's cock through the fabric and Dave's eyes roll back in a moan. Kurt pulls down the briefs freeing Dave's massive cock. Kurt's eyes widen, he's never seen a penis this big before. Blaine's wasn't small but it wasn't this big either. Kurt felt a rush of excitement and licked the underside of the shaft slowly. Dave throws his head back and groans at the feeling of Kurt's tongue working on his cock. Kurt licks around the head and swallows it down completely. He takes Dave's cock in further down his mouth, trying to deep throat him. He bobs his head up and down working Dave in his mouth. He keeps going until his nose is touching Dave's soft brown pubes. He can smell Dave's scent, it's musky and strong, and turns him on completely. Kurt gags, and retracts his mouth. Dave moans liking the sound of Kurt gagging on his cock. Kurt works on the head with his tongue while massaging Dave's balls, he wants Dave to come, he wants to taste him. Dave can't handle it any longer he taps Kurt on the shoulder, warning him because he is too lost to speak. Dave comes in a silent his scream his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth wide open. Kurt swallows all of Dave's come. He stands up and brings Dave down in to a kiss, making him taste himself. Dave groans enjoying his taste in Kurt's mouth. They break apart and realize that they threw their clothes on the floor of a bathroom stall. Dave grabs some toilet paper and cleans them off. Kurt grabs his clothes quickly and puts them on. Dave dresses more slowly watching Kurt freak out over his clothes. He feels better than he has ever felt in his life.

"I love you," he says around a smile.

Kurt looks up at Dave in shock.

"Did you just say you love me?"

"Yea, I did and I mean it Kurt."

Kurt walks over to Dave and hugs him tightly feeling his firm body, he smiles.

"Good because I think I love you too."

Yup, today is definitely Dave's night.


End file.
